fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjoy
Ninjoy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Parts Unknown Loves: Teriyaki Hates: Nowtime News Occupation: Vigilante Ninjoy is a mysterious masked girl who is a master of stealth and purveyor of sweet ninja skills. Local news claims she is a delinquent outlaw who would steal candy from a baby. However, more and more people are coming forward with accounts of Ninjoy’s heroism and good deeds. Bad or good, one thing is certain: Ninjoy never misses a meal. She can almost always be found eating at one of Papa’s many restaurants. Appearance Ninjoy has dark brown hair, split into two side ponytails. She has a purple eyemask over her eyes. She wears a purple top and pants that are covered by a black corset. Ninjoy also wears black gloves and black shoes with purple laces. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Nuts *Cookie *Cherry *Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: ** Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mushroom *Mayo *Well Done Patty *Well Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Calypso Shrimps (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **Creameo Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) **Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownie *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Vermicelli (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Purple Pesto (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *Chicken *4 Mushrooms *4 Mussels (3 Chickens and a Mushroom in other holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Boba Bubbles (Creameo Bits in other holidays) *Regular Pon de Ring (Ring in other holidays) **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Pon de Ring (Ring in other holidays) **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Thai Chili Shrimp (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimp (right) *8 Celeries Papa's Cheeseria * Ecto Bread (Sourdough Bread in other holidays) * Swiss Cheese * Sauteed Onions * Spooky Slaw (Fajita Peppers in other holidays) * Lobster Chunks * Jackmomole (Ranch in other holidays) * Light * Waffle Fries * Sour Cream * Bacobites Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Licorice Drizzle. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Fudge Brownie. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Pon de Ring. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sour Cream. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 46 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 40 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 47 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 23 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 61 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 52 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 34 Trivia * In Papa's Freezeria, she's the last customer to come before Papa Louie does. * In Freezeria, she is the only female customer to order the Creameo Bits mixable. * She is the only character in Papa Louie 2 who does not use any weapons. She uses hand-to-hand combat instead (karate), and there is actually a badge earned by Ninjoy called 'Hand-to-Hand Combat'. (see Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! under Badges for details.) * Ninjoy's order in Freezeria is almost identical to Georgito's, but Ninjoy's is a small cup instead of a large cup and has an additional cookie. * Like Radlynn, Allan, Robby, and Akari, in her first appearence she was a regular customer, and then she became a closer in her next appearence. * Ninjoy likes Chocolate, since she orders Chocolate Whipped Cream in all Freezeria Series, Chocolate Corn in Hot Doggeria, Chocolate dough, filling, and icing in Donuteria, Chocolate chips in Freezeria HD/To Go!, and Creameos. * She is the last character to have a virtual Flipdeck card made before the real Flipdeck cards were released. * She does not make an appearance in Papa's Pizzeria To Go!. * A medium Purple Burple can be seen in her Flipdeck. This is actually part of her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Order Tickets Ninjoy's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Her Pancakeria Order Ninjoy2.png|Ninjoy's final order in Hot Doggeria. Gallery File:67.jpg|Ninjoy File:Ninjoy'.jpg|Ninjoy's debut in Papa's Freezeria File:DDXyu.png|Ninjoy angry after seeing nothing on her plate (Wingeria) File:Ninja.jpg|Ninjoy as a New Customer Notsohappyninjoy.jpg|Ninjoy has 123 Points Ninjoy_RoS.png|A Remnants of Skystone version of Ninjoy. ninjoystar.png|Ninjoy when she's a star customer Ninjoy Outfits.png|Ninjoy's three outfits in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Ninjoy Action.png|Ninjoy in action 185px-406842_493502364027198_904594032_n.png|Ninjoy was hiding on the treetops. slippy.png|Slippy Ninjoy! Careful!.png|Ninjoy, thomped by swiss cheese Onion dinner..png|Sarge Fan would love this, too bad he didn't come in this night. ninjoy bea.png|Ninjoy hiding from a bacobar Ninjoy peggy.png|Ninjoy saving Peggy! Too much fries!.jpg|Angry Ninjoy in Wingeria (Oof, looks like this closer's not happy...) Ninjoy happy pastaria.jpg|Very good and delicious pasta for Chinese Chon chon! Papas_pastaria_wedding - Copy (2).jpg|Ninjoy barely seen in the Pastaria cutcene ANGRY PNG.png|Ninjoy is all mad! Pancake Face.png|Ninjoy Eat Happy Face Pancake|link=Ninjoy Eat Happy Face Pancake bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-29-365.jpg Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.24.03.png Ninjoy perfect.png|Ninjoy thinks my donuts are perfect! Ninjoyperfect.png|Super Picky Ninjoy loves her perfect wings! (Donuteria) Ninjoy before star customer.png|Ninjoy's profile picture before she is a star customer Ninjoy Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Ninjoy goes gold with a perfect hot dog! Fan Art chibi ninjoy|ninjoy fan art by jenjanel Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters